


Could You Explain, I Think That You Should?

by Kale_BailsOut



Series: Newsies One Shots [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Other, Song - Freeform, bois being cute, historical i guess, i really like this song lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kale_BailsOut/pseuds/Kale_BailsOut
Summary: Its based off a song and the boys are being soft ok.Curious
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Newsies One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772623
Kudos: 12





	Could You Explain, I Think That You Should?

**Author's Note:**

> the big gaps, or the two enter keys, between the paragraphs are the song lyrics btw sorry ha

Yeah. I need a drink, whiskey ain’t my thing, but shit is all good. 

Jack sat in the back room of the lodging house, a bottle of beer in hand. Race has handed him as he walked back to there. Jack didn’t think the look on his face gave that much away, but apparently it did.  
Jack knew one bottle couldn’t get him drunk. Which is what he thought he needed. It definitely wasn’t. 

“I can handle things, like I wish that you would.”

Davey was right about that. He could handle his feelings way better than Jack even could, or will. Jack also knew that Davey was smart enough to have figured it out by now. But he couldn’t just tell him!

“You’ve been out of reach, could you explain? I think that you should.”

Davey asked him that earlier today. He didn’t explain. He just stared at Dave and shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t really know what Davey was expecting out of him. But Jack knew that he would have to tell him. Especially after he didn’t stop staring.

“What you been up? Who’s been loving you good?”

A while after the first question, David decided to prod his friend again. Jack replied this time. He laughed, and told Davey that he’d been up to nothing new, and that he knew Katherine broke it off. Davey laughed.  
God, that laugh. Jack swore it cured everything wrong about him. It made him smile, he had no control over it. Sometimes that bothered Jack, a lot. This happened when he was trying to hide it, the days when his feelings toward Davey showed some more. Jack just slumped into his palm more, shooting pain through his elbow. He didn’t care.

“But don't you worry, I can handle it. No, don't you worry, I can handle it.”

Jack had convinced Davey he was over Katherine. Which, he really was. He had to be, or else his feelings were lying to him. Jack Kelly may have not liked or understood his feelings sometimes, but they never lied to him.  
That’s what he really hated about this. It wasn’t telling Davey necessarily, no. The part he hated was the emotion behind it. How it was so strong and complicated. Love. 

If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya….

Jack loved thinking about that. He was pretty sure most of the boys knew he liked Dave cause he made a face when he was thinking about him. He also did it right after he left for the night. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Jack was in love. He made it easy, after all.

I’m just curious, is it serious?

Jack asked himself one last time. He said yes. It was a real hard yes. He got up, and started walking through the lodging house. He just had to do it. Race and Albert just nodded at him as he walked out.  
Jack being Jack though, had to walk back in to put his beer down. This made the boys snicker. Jack just shook his head and walked out again, and started the journey to the Jacob’s apartment. 

Calling me up, so late at night!

Jack was sure Dave was asleep. As he walked up the fire escape, his theory was confirmed as he heard Davey’s light snoring. He tapped on the window a couple of times. Davey woke up, snuck out of his shared bed, and opened the window.  
“I need to tell you something.”  
“What is it?”  
“I- um I- jeez, I guess- ugh.”  
“Jack?”  
And barely as whisper he said  
“I like you.”  
Davey was shocked, but not that shocked. He was pretty sure he was guessing right, which he was. He knew what he was gonna say.

Are we just friends...

“I like you too, Jack Kelly.”  
“Ya do? Really, ya do?”

I don’t believe you

Davey just chuckled and looked into Jack’s eyes. Oh boy, were they pretty. They both knew what they should now….  
Jack leaned forward, and Davey leaned down. Then their lips meet in the middle for a kiss. It was sweet, but Davey could also feel Jack's need for him. They both enjoyed it, and maybe a little too much.

“I’m just curious, is this serious?,” they both said. They stared at each other, until Jack spoke up. “I need it to be Dave.” “It’s a good thing I want it to be too then.”  
Jack just smiled and kissed Davey again. Davey leaned into it. This kiss lasted longer than the first one, and both sides showed passion.  
After they broke away though, Davey realized he had to get back before Les woke up. Jack was of course down at this, but Davey gave him a look he wouldn’t stop thinking about til morning.  
Davey tip-toed back into the bed, and Jack scurried down the fire escape, and around the corner, went up three blocks, turned and went back into the lodging house. To no ones surprise, Race and Albert were still up. They just smirked at Jack as he walked past, he face said it all, again.  
However, Jack was too excited to care, or to sleep for that matter. All he cared about right now was Davey, and how much he wanted to with him forever. 

“You think of me, I'm what you see, when you look at the sky!” 

Jack thought that was pretty good. He really did enjoy just thinking of the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> so I got bored and started writing this. thanks


End file.
